The Final Resort
by boasamishipper
Summary: In which Poe Dameron plays matchmaker and locks Finn and Rey in a closet together until they stop fighting with one another. Needless to say, he gets a lot more than he bargains for.


In which Poe Dameron plays matchmaker and locks Finn and Rey in a closet together until they stop fighting with one another. Needless to say, he gets a lot more than he bargains for.

Written as a late Christmas gift for words-with-dragons. Takes place after Rey has returned from her Jedi training. I own nothing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Poe." Finn still sounded a bit shocked, seeing as he still couldn't string his words together. Poe exchanged a mischievous grin with BB8, giving his friend a moment to collect his thoughts. "Poe, why did you lock me and Rey in this closet?"

"Excellent question, buddy," Poe replied flippantly. "See, BB8 and I were talking and we decided that the two of you have been a bit stressed lately with life and, more importantly, with one another. Seeing as you failed to follow my more discreet attempts to get the two of you together—"

"Discreet? Poe, you sent both of us a video that was just ten minutes of you and BB8 pouting at the camera and saying that our nonexistent fight was making you sad."

"I didn't say _sad_ , I said—never mind, I digress. I locked you in a closet because I think that the two of you have a lot of unresolved tension and need to get it out of your system." He shrugged. "I'm not letting you out of here until I hear some touchy-feely stuff going on, if you know what I mean."

"Poe, this is ridiculous!" BB8 beeped nervously beside Poe at Finn's raised voice. Good thing that no matter how hard either of them hit the door it wouldn't break down. Poe inwardly thanked the Force for titanium alloys. "There's nothing going on between Rey and me, just let us out of here!"

"No can do, buddy. Sorry."

"Dameron." Rey spoke up for the first time since BB8 had shoved her into the closet. Her voice was harsh and angry through the closet door. Poe thought that if Rey could shoot lasers out of her eyes (she couldn't, could she? General Organa had never mentioned that skill during her talks about the Jedi), then he would've been sliced in half by now. "Dameron, I swear to the Force that if you don't let us out of here _right now_ —"

Poe clucked his tongue at her and shook his head disapprovingly, knowing that Rey couldn't see the latter. "That doesn't sound like a touchy-feely conversation, Miss Fancy Jedi," he called through the door.

Rey's response was immediate. "Call me that again and I'll stick my fancy Jedi lightsaber up your rear."

Poe's face fell and BB8 let out a series of frightened beeps at his side. Damn. A lightsaber. He'd forgotten to confiscate that thing before he and BB8 had shoved her and Finn in the closet. Judging by the way she sounded, she seemed like she wouldn't hesitate to do it if he kept being his normal sarcastic self. "I'll just leave the rest to you, then."

Meanwhile, the inside of the closet was far less jovial.

"I don't even know what he's talking about," Rey was saying, pacing around the closet. Luckily it was big enough for both of them to fit rather comfortably in. "We've been fine, haven't we?" The last bit was directed at Finn, who didn't reply or look at her. "Finn." Her voice was quieter now. "Finn, what is it?"

"Rey, I…" He trailed off, looking as though he wasn't sure how to phrase his words. "I think that Poe means—well—I guess he thinks that…that things have been a little, well, tense between us since our last mission."

Rey whirled around. "You mean the one where you acted deliberately reckless, jumped up from behind the safety of our lines and took a blaster bolt to the chest?"

Well, when she put it like that… "Yeah, that one. And personally," Finn said, feeler braver and slightly suicidal, "I don't even see what I did that was so wrong."

"You don't even see—are you serious, Finn? You jumped in front of me when I had the situation under control and took a blaster bolt to the chest. I had to drag you back behind our lines and I thought that you were dead because you weren't moving and—"

"I still don't see how that's my fault!"

Rey growled a curse under her breath. "You could have died, Finn, and then what would I have done? Did you honestly think it would have been better for you to die rather than me? Really, why in the galaxy would you—"

And then, because he was the biggest kriffing idiot in the galaxy, Finn's next words escaped before he could stop them: "Because I love you!"

Mortification, as Finn suddenly learned, was more a physical condition than a mental one. Mere seconds after the words had registered, the sensation of boiling water scalding his skin spread across his entire body. His vital organs retracted in shame and for a brief, shining moment, he almost wanted the emergency sirens to go off just so that his impromptu confession would not have to be discussed. He'd even take another blaster bolt to the chest if it meant that they'd have something else to focus on.

Rey froze, her hands stationary mid-gesture and her mouth half open in shock. Poe probably didn't dare say a word for fear that Rey would Force choke him if he tried. Even BB8 didn't make any noise.

"You…" Rey looked and sounded as though she'd been poleaxed as she finally asked Finn incredulously, "You love me?"

Yeah, it was definitely too late to take back now. "I—Rey, I didn't—well, I j—I did, I just mean that—" He cut himself off, bowing his head down in humiliation. What if Rey didn't feel the same way about him? A wedge of awkwardness had already formed between them, but he was positive now that his confession would ultimately kill their friendship. Wanting to be truthful, he mumbled an affirmative.

"Finn." He looked up to find that Rey had moved closer to him. She just pitied him; that had to be it. She was going to let him down gently now. "I love you too."

Finn felt as though his entire brain had short-circuited. "…what?"

"Are you going to make me say it again?" The corner of Rey's mouth quirked upward into her usual half smile. "I love you too."

And then, before Finn could even come up with a reply, Poe yelled from the other side of the door, "You see, now that's the touchy-feely stuff I was talking about earlier. Nice work, you two."

"Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't leave right now I will stick Rey's lightsaber up your ass myself."

"Leaving, buddy!"

Poe exchanged a congratulatory thumbs up with BB8 as Finn and Rey continued to converse with each other in the closet, in far less hostile tones than they had five minutes earlier. Seriously though, was he a matchmaker or what?

"You can let them out in a minute, BB8," he said to his droid, tossing it a key. BB8 beeped an affirmation. "I think they've got a lot of talking to do."


End file.
